1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a flexible flat cable for low voltage differential signaling. In more particular, the present invention relates to a flexible flat cable in which an incision section including an incision part is integrally formed with a connection section including a conductive line exposure part, the connection section includes a transition section, in which conductive lines are collected at an end portion side of the incision section, a linear section in which the conductive lines linearly extend from an end portion of the transition section, and a conductive line exposure part in which the conductive lines are exposed to an outside in the linear section, so that the linear section of the connection section is inserted into a connector to electrically make contact with the connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat cable equipped with a binder is disclosed in Korean Utility Model Application No. 20-2010-2116 (filed on Mar. 2, 2010).
The flat cable equipped with the binder includes a plurality of core wires parallel to each other while being spaced apart from each other with a predetermined distance, an insulator to cover the conductive core wires and having a plurality of incision parts in a longitudinal direction of the conductive core lines, and a binding case to surround an outer portion of the insulator corresponding to the position of the incision parts to confine and organize the conductive core wires.
U.S. Unexamined Patent Publication No. US2013/0037303 (filed on Feb. 14, 2013) discloses “flexible flat cable.” The flexible flat cable includes a plurality of conductors provided in parallel to each other and an insulating layer to cover the conductors. The flexible flat cable has cutting lines so that the conductors covered with the insulating layer are divided into several strips and the strips are laminated, thereby reducing the width of the cable.
In order to electrically connect the flexible flat cable with the connector, the end portion of the flexible flat cable is inserted into a connector. Accordingly, in order to easily insert the flexible flat cable into the connector, the end portion of the flat cable is connected with a thin printed circuit board.
The printed circuit board is connected with a core wire of the flexible flat cable at the end portion of the flexible flat cable through a soldering scheme. In the soldering process, connection fail may occur. Further, in the flat cable having the pitch interval of 0.5 mm, the interval between conductors is significantly narrowed, so that the cutting line may not be formed. Accordingly, the flat cable may not be divided into several strips so that the flat cable may not make a lamination structure.